


One

by Scrawlers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (because of the suffering), (even if you also cry), Endgame compliant, F/M, Gen, Iron Family, Vignette, angst but with love, inner monologue leading up to That Moment but the actual moment isn't included, iron dad and spider-son, you're gonna suffer but you'll be happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrawlers/pseuds/Scrawlers
Summary: Out of 14,000,605 possible timelines, there was only one in which they beat Thanos—only one in which they won. And the thing is, Tony made his choice a long time ago.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> **The following fic contains major spoilers for _Avengers: Endgame_.** If you haven't yet seen that movie I have no idea why you're on the internet looking at MCU fics, but more importantly I also strongly encourage you to turn back now. Thank you.

_One._

Strange looked Tony in the eyes and raised one hand, raised one finger.

_One._

Out of 14,000,605 possible timelines, there was only one in which they beat Thanos—only one in which they won.

There was only one timeline where Morgan was born, where she grew up, where she donned a Rescue helmet she pilfered from his garage workshop and came out of her tent, imaginary blasters at the ready. Only one where she made the world a better place not only with the revolutionary inventions she was sure to design and bring to life one day, but with the sight of her smile and the sound of her laughter.

There was only one timeline where Peter survived, where he got that second chance at life and  _thrived_ , finishing high school and graduating top of his class at MIT on the scholarships the school was sure to give him for his brilliance. Only one where he defended the Earth and all the innocent people in it not only with the amazing powers he had as Spider-Man, but also with the amazing courage, compassion, and determination he had as Peter Parker.

There was only one timeline where May Parker and Pepper Stark, née Potts, would get to see their kids grow up, alive and happy and whole. Only one where they would get to see their smiles and hear their laughter, hug them tight and plant kisses on their cheeks, blow out birthday candles every year and have it be a celebration of the living rather than a memorial for the dead. Only one where they could all be a family, albeit something of a non-traditional one, but hey, when had he ever been one to stick to tradition?

_One._

There was only one future that all the people Tony loved and cherished most got to share. Only one future that promised all of them a tomorrow. Just one, only one, and one was enough.

If there was a choice to be made, Tony didn’t make it then. He made it years ago. He made his choice the first time he kissed Pepper, and the love in her lips made his heart feel more alive than the arc reactor ever had. He made his choice when he bolted into space to save Peter, his own trauma be damned, because the only thing more terrifying than flying through a wormhole was the thought of losing his kid. He made his choice when he held Morgan in his arms, lightly bouncing her to the beat of AC/DC as he softly sang along, and she smiled at him for the very first time. 

Tony nodded to Strange, and then reached for the gauntlet.


End file.
